Un nuevo Comienzo en Equestria
by Rank Shadow
Summary: Rank Shadow a llegado a Equestria, pero debido a la ley del espacio-tiempo sucesos han cambiado para la tierra de Equestria y para sus habitantes, ahora Rank Shadow tendra que vivir grandes aventuras junto a sus nuevas amigas y su nuevo hogar en Ponyville, intentando conquistar al amor de su vida y corrigiendo errores de su pasado


Hola yo soy un nuevo escritor aqui en DeviantART y este es mi primer Fanfic que por obvias razones es de My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic este es el 1 capitulo un comienzo de la serie luego hare una explicacion de que tratara pero bueno los dejo con:  
Un Nuevo Comienzo En Equestria

Capitulo 1: Por Un Nuevo Comienzo

Llego la hora, ahora no hay vuelta atras

Solo ese pensamiento habitaba en la mente de aquel chico que corria a toda fuerza hacia una pared en el fondo de un callejon sobre el cual habia una especie de portal morado con ondas azules que parecia se empezaba a cerrar

¨Por una nueva vida¨¨por empezar de nuevo¨¨por ella¨

Aquel chico salto y atravezo aquel extraño portal que termino desapareciendo a los pocos segundos dejando aquel callejon solo y oscuro de nuevo

2 dias antes

Hola me llamo Rafael tengo 16 años tengo una estatura de 1.70, cabello negro con una franja roja que decidi incluir a mi estilo a los 15 años, ojos verdes y de personalidad nada abierta no me gusta estar rodeado de gente prefiero estar solo, tengo una vida comun nada fuera de lo normal, soy una persona a la cual puedes hacer reir facilmente pero por dentro soy infeliz, lo unico que realmente me da felicidad es una serie de Televisión llamada My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic que para mientras para muchos es algo gay, para mi es una forma de escapar de este horrible mundo el cual que decae lentamente con tanta guerra, corrupcion,destrucción y muertes a diario, en cambio Equestria es un lugar hermoso reinado por ponys amables que dan su amistad y evitan los conflictos

Aquel dia volvia del colegio cuando un extraño callejon llamo mi atención, no sabia el porque pero algo me jalaba dentro de el

*Tienda de hechizos, pociones y amuletos magicos*

Eso decia aquel letrero sobre una vieja puerta de madera, pero por alguna extraña razon decidi entrar

-Adelante, Bienvenido estaba esperandolo

Aquel cuarto parecia sacado de una pelicula de terror habia todos tipo de huesos y craneos tanto de humanos como de personas, velas aromaticas y un olor a perro muerto, en el centro de aquel cuarto un hombre de avanzada edad sentado al frente de una mesa redonda

-Porfavor tome asiento

No sabia porque pero aquel hombre parecia de confianza asi que decidi sentarme al otro lado de la mesa

-Quieres saber acerca de tu futuro, Rafael?

-Como sabe mi nombre?

-Eso no es importante ahora quieres saber que te depara el futuro?

-Claro

El viejo saco una de esas tipicas bolas de cristal puso una mano sobre ella y cerro los ojos, despues de 2 minutos los abrio y me dijo:

-Rafael, te espera un viaje lleno de aventuras magicas, muchas amistades y la vida que siempre deseaste, Dime estas preparado para dejar esta vida,a tu familia y amigos por cumplir ese sueño?

-yo...yo...

-No tienes que responder ahora en 2 dias en este mismo callejón a las 7 en punto de la noche se abrira un portal que te llevara a Equestria

-Equestria? Como sabe de...

-Sigue sin ser importante, pero te recomiendo que pienses lo que eh dicho ya que lo que decidas cambiara tu vida, para siempre, ante la decisión que tomes no debe haber dudas y debes estar seguro de que es lo obtendras y que es lo que dejaras atras puesto que el portal no durara para siempre abierto, ahora puedes irte

No sabia el porque pero simplemente sali de ahi sin hacer otra pregunta y retome el camino hacia casa

-¨Equestria? que obtendras y que dejaras atras? no debes dudar ante tu decisión?¨

Llegue a mi casa, entre a mi habitación y me quede pensando las palabras de aquel viejo

-¨podra ser cierto un portal a Equestria? No lo creo, es imposible pero en realidad no tengo nada que perder al fin y al cabo no tengo nada importante que hacer

Ese dia era viernes asi que en los proximos 2 dias arme una mochila mediana con cosas que llevaria a Equestria, en caso de que tal portal existiese  
La mochila contenia:

3 sandwiches de jamón  
4 camisas  
2 pantalones  
3 pares de calcetines  
4 pares de calzoncillos  
1 par de guantes que mi abuelo ya fallecido que me regalo cuando era un niño  
mi celular, junto con mis audifonos y su cargador

Aun no se porque llevo el cargador en Equestria no hay electricidad, o si? En realidad nunca habia puesto atención a ese detalle

Ya era domingo 6.45 de la noche para ser exactos tome mi mochila, sali de mi hogar y me encamine al callejón

-No lo puedo creer

Es todo lo que pude decir porque justo al final del callejon habia un portal morado con ondas azules

queria correr hacia alla entrar y olvidar este mundo pero pense

-¨Mi familia, mis amigos todo lo dejare asi como asi? no tenia mis ideas claras y como dijo el viejo el portal parecia empezar a cerrarse

-NO! Este es mi sueño, esto es lo que siempre desee y no dejare que se me escape de las manos si esta es una oportunidad unica no la desperdiciare, ademas estoy seguro que nadie me extrañaria solo soy una carga en la vida de los demas

Terminado estas palabras me lanze corriendo al portal el cual no le faltaba nada para desaparecer, corri lo más rapido que pude pero no lograba alcanzar el portal todo mis sueños desaparecian junto con mis esperanzas pero de un momento acelere el paso por alcanzar mi sueño y en un ultimo esfuerzo salte contra el portal justo a tiempo para pasar atravez de el

Ahora me encontraba dentro de un tunel de colores que me provocaba mareos, pero esos mareos fueron sustiuidos por un dolor horriblee inescriptible sentia que mis brazos y mis piernas eran estiradas casi al punto de ser arrancadas y luego contraidas contra mi cuerpo mi craneo se deformaba tomando otra forma junto con algo que parecia salir por medio de el un cuerno para ser exactos mi cabello se alargaba mi cuerpo tomaba forma de un animal cuadrupedo junto con una cola larga

terminando todo ese horrible dolor solo vi una luz blanca y al abrir los ojos vi que caia desde una gran altura a lo que parecia un bosque robusto y grande estaba demasiado cansado y adolorido para pensar en algo

Y antes de caer desmayado vi que unas raras ondas azules hacian que todo a mi alrededor se distorsionara y se viera borroso

-¨Es mi fin¨

Es lo unico que pense antes de quedar desmayado en plena caida

Hola aqui la 1 parte de mi 1 Fanfic ¨Un nuevo comienzo en Equestria¨ espero les haya gustado y para aclarar ¨ estos simbolos significan un pensamiento posiblemente cuando lean esto habre subido un dibujo referente a este capitulo por favor comenten que les parecio y comenten sugerencias Gracias  
Atte.╚Rank~Shadow╝


End file.
